


these arms are yearning

by littlelionvanz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans girl Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionvanz/pseuds/littlelionvanz
Summary: “Hey, Oikawa, what’s going on?” Iwaizumi was walking down the hall, “Everything’s really clean for some…”He stopped when he reached the living room and gulped hard.“...reason.”or, it's Valentine's Day. Take a wild guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title from "[These Arms of Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUaO50nWnvg)" by Otis Redding aka ultimate mood music  
> 2\. So this fic sorta came to me from a series of places. I wrote a series of transgirl!oikawa headcanons [here](http://broukuto.tumblr.com/post/156877745905/i-wanna-talk-about-trans-girl-oikawa-putting), (well more like a sequence of events from childhood into adulthood), and this fic is like post that. The post isn't mandatory reading, but if anyone would like additional context, there yalls go. And I've also seen a lot of transguy Oikawa but not a lot of transgirl and figured why the hell not. Also that's why I didn't tick the M/M box, only because Oikawa is a woman in this fic, despite canon, and didn't wanna misgender that. Idk I felt weird about it.  
> 3\. They're 26 in this.  
> 4\. beta'd by [pettey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pettey/pseuds/pettey)

“Hajime, is that you?”

“Were you expecting someone else? Should I come back later?”

Iwaizumi heard the slight scoff of fake annoyance that was his girlfriend’s trademark comeback when she had no other comeback. It sounded like she was in one of the back rooms of their apartment, either their bedroom or the guest room. 

Iwaizumi kicked off his shoes and left his duffle bag sitting near the entryway. He’ll pick it up later. All he wanted was to shower, having just come off from a four day shift at the fire department. This was a good week—no major disasters or tragedies to hang over him when he came. 

However, he always felt as if he had been away for months at a time whenever he came off a shift. Something would be different, even if it was something small. A new picture hanging on the wall, a new fragrance of incense, a table would be rearranged. He would take a shower, relax with Oikawa and listen to her rambling stories of what he missed while he was away— neighbor gossip, deadlines at work, how she managed to fix the leaky sink without his help. It took no time at all for Iwaizumi to resettle again.

Iwaizumi wasn’t used to coming home and not being ambushed by Oikawa who always threw herself into his arms before he could even get the front door closed as if he was a soldier returning from war. 

“Oh how I’ve missed you, dear Iwa-chan!” she would cry. 

Iwaizumi would spin her in his arms for a moment, just to hear her giggle. Oikawa would kiss him and Iwaizumi would never admit that it was his favorite part about coming home. Sometimes he played the part of dashing yet reserved boyfriend to her over-affectious long-abandoned girlfriend. But in truth, he was probably anxious to see her more than anything and missed her terribly the second he left for a shift. He could never admit it though, she would never let him hear the end of it.

Oikawa was locked in the guest bedroom, which was almost always unused and purely existed for when either of their mothers dropped by for a surprise visit. He jiggled the door handle to confirm. 

“What are you doing in there?”

“Wrapping a present, so go shower,” she said, sounding out of breath from behind the door. “I can smell you from her, Iwa-chan!” 

Oikawa always had a penchant for the dramatics. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and continued on to their bedroom. He learned long ago that if Oikawa was planning something that was meant to be a surprise, it was best to just let it happen. As much as he loved her, she was not above holding grudges for plans being spoiled.

Though they didn’t talk about it, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was planning something for Valentine’s Day. That was today. She asked once, several weeks ago, if he would have the day off. The commercials and holiday specials were nonstop, and it seemed like every store exploded in pinks and reds as soon as the new year hit. It was impossible to avoid, and Oikawa was not the type of person to inquire about something for no reason. It was the part of her, the sneaky conniving part, that never changed since high school. Only now she was older and wiser and used her powers for benevolent purposes. 

 

Iwaizumi took his time showering, luxuriating in the steam and water pressure and not having to worry about six other guys on either side of his stall, and the relief of knowing his bed and Oikawa were just a few feet away. The shower was admittedly small with a fogged glass door and a seat in the corner that was little more than a shelf. A tiered caddy that hung behind the shower nozzle was overloaded with body washes, hair products, and expensive skin scrubs that Iwaizumi couldn’t begin to explain their function. As he lathered himself clean from the smell of the firehouse with his generic brand bar of soap, all he could think about is the same thing he always thought when he showered: he wished Oikawa would shower with him at least once. 

The shower door opened with a loud creak and Iwaizumi made a mental note to oil the hinges tomorrow. He grabbed one of the towels that hung on the rack, a soft peach-colored one. He wrapped it around his waist after drying his hair. He could never admit this to the other firemen, but damn how he missed Oikawa’s too-expensive bath towels. He could never tell her either, with as much shit as he gave her about spending a fortune on towels. 

Iwaizumi dressed in soft-worn black sweatpants and a simple tank top that clung to his damp skin. The bedroom was dark, save for the bathroom light, and Iwaizumi was late to realize that it was uncharacteristically clean. Normally he was stepping over shoes, bags, or Iwaizumi’s own weights. But the path was clear to his dresser for once. It would have just been a nice thing to come home to, except he and Oikawa were not the messiest couple, so he was suspicious at best. 

“Hey, Oikawa, what’s going on?” Iwaizumi was walking down the hall, “Everything’s really clean for some…”

He stopped when he reached the living room and gulped hard.

“...reason.”

His heart lurched, every single thought seemed to vanish instantly. 

Oikawa stood from the sofa from a seated position with her long legs crossed. They were bare, in fact there was a lot of skin suddenly that Iwaizumi was not used to seeing in this context. 

She stood with a raised chin, offering a casual toss of hair. It was long with loose curls that fell over one shoulder. 

“Hello, Hajime.” Her voice was low, steady, as if to mask any hints of nervousness. But Iwaizumi could see her hands slightly shaking. 

“You look...” Iwaizumi’s mouth was dry and he gaped like a fish He felt as stupid as one too, not trusting himself to say anything that wouldn’t embarrass him later. 

“Wow.”

Oikawa smiled shyly. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

She stood before him like a vision, a goddess, a woman so beautiful she obviously made a mistake and found herself in the wrong apartment. Oikawa wore lingerie Iwaizumi never saw before: a short robe of black silk and cheer cream lace that barely covered the tops of her thighs and was loosely tied around her middle. Parts of the lace design were see-through enough for Iwaizumi to make out the slight curve of her breasts and dark peaks of nipples. If she was wearing any underwear beneath the robe, Iwaizumi couldn’t tell and frankly he was getting too lightheaded to think that far. 

“What’s going on?” he asked instead, forcing himself to look at her face to distract the screaming in his head that just wanted to  _ touch. _ Bright chestnut eyes that matched the color of her hair stared back at him. Her lips were bright red, full and entirely kissable. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day, silly!” Oikawa said with a grin, twirling a strand of hair between well manicured fingers. She reached out a hand towards him and he took it instantly. 

“Come with me, dear Hajime.”

Oikawa led him back to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He watched as she moved to their bedside lamp and flicked it on. The room filled with a dim glow, making everything feel stiflingly intimate. It had never felt like this before. 

“I, um.” The confident and seductive resolve Oikawa tried to wear wasn’t very long lasting, Iwaizumi suspected. She paused for a moment, her fingers unable to still themselves as the knotted together and dropped to her sides. 

“I want to have sex.” 

The words were clear and open and without subtlety. Now it was time for Iwaizumi to be the nervous one. 

“Did you seriously clean for this?”

Oikawa clicked her teeth and rolled her eyes. “Why am I not surprised that dear Iwa-chan would be more impressed with a made bed than anything else?”

“How long have you been planning this?” Iwaizumi said with a teasing grin that Oikawa picked up on immediately. 

“Oh shut up,” she said, now folding her arms across her chest. “A...while? The girls at work wouldn’t stop talking about their plans with their boyfriends and I felt jealous. And then one day you came home from a morning run and looked  _ so _ good and I realized there was no reason for me to. I just had to take advantage of the opportunity, so to speak.”

“Did you just want a good story for the girls at work?”

“Well, obviously. And I know it bothers you when I don’t want to have sex.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t make a joke with that, now.  “Come on, you know I don’t care about that.”

He remembered all the nights they laid on the couch or in bed. They kissed, mostly. Kissing was good. Oikawa liked to roam her hands around Iwaizumi’s chest and pull off his shirt. Every time he wondered if that would be the time that they would finally have sex. But then Oikawa would grind herself on him and immediately retract, realizing how hard she was, and pull away. Iwaizumi would stop as well. Oikawa would offer to jerk him off or give him a blowjob, but Iwaizumi was becoming an expert at downplaying his arousal no matter how badly he wanted to touch and be touched by her. He made a deal with himself that he wouldn’t give in until he could touch her too. Those nights usually ended with Oikawa finishing in the bathroom and Iwaizumi at the end of their bed. It wasn’t ideal, but it always ended in Oikawa curling into his side to sleep.

It wasn’t that they never saw each other naked, of course they did. But it was always hurriedly in between changing and coming from the shower and not at all sexy by any means. Iwaizumi could tell how uncomfortable being fully nude made Oikawa feel. She never said so and Iwaizumi never mentioned it.

“You’re a bad liar, yes it does,” Oikawa said, shifting her weight onto one foot and letting her arms fall slightly. “You never say anything but I can still tell that you get disappointed.”

Iwaizumi felt a stone drop in his stomach. He hoped, or at least he thought he tried very hard not to seem upset when their heavy making out was cut short and almost always at her whims. He never wanted to make her feel guilty for feelings he knew she couldn’t control. 

Iwaizumi took a step toward her, inching into her space, and cautiously reaching out to touch her forearm. 

“You don’t have to do anything for me that you’re not comfortable with,” he said, trailing his fingers until they dipped into the palm of her hand. “I don’t want you to feel like you  _ owe _ me anything.”

“I know, Iwa-chan, I know. I want to.” She was nodding her head before taking Iwaizumi’s fingers into hers and intertwining them. She looked at him again, softer, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smirk. 

He felt daring and too lightheaded at the thought that maybe this was actually happening. He tugged on Oikawa’s hand, pulling her a step into him, their chests nearly touching. She was taller than him by just a few inches. If she moved her head down just enough, their lips would be touching. Iwaizumi could still feel her breath on his and that felt just as intoxicating. 

He let his fingers slip up her arms again, feeling the smooth skin begin to pebble with goosebumps under the silk sleeves of the robe. 

“What  _ exactly _ is it that you want, sweet Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi pressed his lips against her chin, deliberately beneath the swell of her bottom lip. He felt her gasp when he did it again. 

“I….well.”

Oikawa wrapped her fingers around his biceps as if to steady herself. 

Iwaizumi pulled back for a moment and let his lips trail across her jaw to kiss beneath her ear. “You’re shaking.”

“Iwa-chan makes me nervous, I suppose.”

He took her earlobe between his teeth and pulled slightly, just to hear her try and stifle a gasp. He had done this once before and remembered how much she liked it. And Iwaizumi was right, it only took a moment before Oikawa pressed herself against him. 

Iwaizumi took the opportunity to nose around her neck and to the dip of her collarbones and to the hollow of her throat. He placed kisses there and could feel how hard her heart was beating. 

“You smell like honey.”

“I found the best body scrub. Sugar instead of salt because it's gentler on the skin.” Oikawa spoke as if trying to maintain her resolve, which was on the brink of shattering. Her voice dropped to a low whisper. “And I knew honey was your favorite flavor.”

Iwaizumi hummed approvingly. “So if I lick you, you’ll taste sweet?”

“I, well—”

He did anyway, kissing her exposed skin with wet open lips and letting his tongue dart out to taste. She was so incredibly delicious, as he suspected. Iwaizumi wondered why he never tried this before. 

Oikawa typically wasn’t shy, not that he thought. But the more he was allowed to kiss and touch and just simply feel her gasp and cling to his arms, the more it made him realize that it had never been like this. It was unspoken, but it was Oikawa who took the lead, set the pace. Iwaizumi couldn’t think of anything better than her kisses, fingers trailing and nails scratching over his abs. His hands were always diplomatically on her waist and barely moving. 

Iwaizumi was a firefighter and worked with many other guys in their mid-twenties. Some were married, some couldn’t find a girlfriend. There was always a conversation he hated when it got going, and the other guys would keep at it for hours: when their girlfriends wouldn’t put out for sex. There were collective groans of frustration and how  _ annoying _ it was when their girlfriends wouldn’t satisfy them sexually. He hated it because he knew if he told the guys that he and his girlfriend hadn’t had sex yet, there would be a station-wide call for him to dump her. They couldn’t understand. 

It was one thing to meet a random girl and casually date. But with Oikawa, it was different. He couldn’t remember the day they met because they were babies, but they grew up together and all of Iwaizumi’s first memories included Oikawa too. He was loath to admit that there was a part of him in adolescence that idolized Oikawa. Of course now, at twenty-six, he knew that he loved her even then. Back when her hair was shorter and everyone knew her as one of the best volleyball players in their prefecture. A lot changed since then. When they were twenty-four, she told him she wished to live as a woman and Iwaizumi remembered how  _ right _ that seemed. Oikawa was special for a lot of reasons and changing more and more every day. Not every day was easy, but Iwaizumi couldn’t imagine not being there as he was when they were six and sharing bath times. 

Sex simply wasn’t a dealbreaker for him. 

Oikawa was shaking still and Iwaizumi was falling in love with how strongly she reacted to even the softest touches. 

Finally she pulled his face away from her chest and kissed him hard. He knew he would be covered in her lipstick and he welcomed it. It felt like they hadn’t kissed in weeks and everything felt like first sparks before the flames engulfed them.

If Oikawa wanted to stop any time, Iwaizumi would, but he couldn’t bring himself to slow down. Every new touch to the bare skin of her thighs, her hips, was a new sound from her, and Iwaizumi was obsessed in discovering new ones. When Iwaizumi boldly slid his hands down her hips to cup her bottom, she growled into his mouth and bit his bottom lip. Her hands were under his shirt, nails scratching into the skin of his muscled chest. 

With almost no effort, he lifted Oikawa by the backs of her thighs and she quickly wrapped her legs around him. She continued to kiss him, almost messily, as he slowly walked them towards the bed. He was thankful she had cleaned the floor or else this would have been incredibly more life-threatening than sexy. 

Iwaizumi did not drop her into the bed, but carefully knelt onto the mattress and laid her back, coming to rest over her. She was hard, he could feel it pressed against his stomach, and she didn’t seem to care. Oikawa kept her legs wrapped around his back and Iwaizumi used the opportunity to rake his nails down the impossibly smooth skin of her thigh. Oikawa ground her hips into his and he pressed back. 

When Iwaizumi pulled himself back to look at her, he almost couldn’t believe that this was real and not one of his vivid dreams. The image of his girlfriend would be forever burned into his mind: hair strewn around her head, kiss swollen lips that had been smudged with lipstick, and a heaving chest that was rising and falling rapidly and entirely flushed. 

Iwaizumi looked at the tie that held her robe closed and back to Oikawa, waiting for her to tell him that it was enough. He waited for her anxiety to catch up with the situation, that ugly cloud that she always apologized for.

Instead she kept her eyes on his as she slowly pulled the silk string loose from its bow and left it there, an open invitation. Iwaizumi took it from there, pulling one side open and smoothing his hand over her breast to open the other side. He forgot how to breathe. 

“You can strip me, Hajime,” Oikawa said after a moment of Iwaizumi staring at her from above. He was kneeling with both hands holding her thighs. If he didn’t look primal, he certainly felt it. He watched her chest begin to bloom in embarrassment, she usually never liked Iwaizumi staring for too long. But she didn’t seem uncomfortable at all. 

He smirked and reached behind him to grab hold of the back of his shirt and pull it over his head. He tossed it somewhere behind him before reaching for her hips.

Oikawa was smiling and he smiled back. “I said  _ me _ , you beast.” 

“Oh, but you look so good like  _ this _ .” 

He wasn’t lying. The silky underwear she wore was high on her hips, and he toyed with the edge, fitting his fingers beneath the band to feel the skin near her groin. He could feel the slight tremors from faulty attempts to keep herself still. 

“I appreciate it,” she said evenly to mask the slight shake to her voice, “but this lingerie was expensive and I would rather not get come on it.”

“Fair enough.” 

Iwaizumi’s fingers felt alive with tension and promise. He kept himself calm when he slowly, impossibly slow, peeled her underwear down. Oikawa unwrapped her legs from around Iwaizumi’s waist as he set them straight up to pull the underwear off. He was beginning to regret all the times he never appreciated her legs before this. They were long and elegantly smooth, and he ran his hands down her thighs and up again to cup her calves and gently massage the muscle there.

He pressed a soft kiss against an ankle and pretended not to notice how her hands came from their strewn place above her head to rest cautiously over her stomach. She curled and uncurled her fingers a few times as if trying to decide whether or not she should cover herself. 

Oikawa had a very specific talent at pretending she was fine. If she was upset, angry, uncomfortable, sad, it was always masked with a time-tested and well-crafted air of indifference, a sickeningly sweet smile, and an impressive use of words to steer a conversation or find an exit from one. And somehow none would be the wiser. Fortunately for Iwaizumi, he’s been seeing through her facades, her structurally sound walls that always kept her true feelings hidden, since they were fifteen. 

Where he would usually call her out, this time he simply had to meet her where she was. With care, he pulled her legs apart and knelt over her. Iwaizumi was careful not to press himself too hard against her, knowing how sensitive she was about her privates. He gazed at her adoringly, smoothing her stray bangs from off her forehead and placing a soft kiss there. 

“Who knew my Hajime could be so seductive,.” she tried to say sarcastically. Iwaizumi saw through that too. He kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her nose.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, noting the way her hands came up to cling around him and dipping to the small of his back. She mimicked his action from a moment ago, fingers dipping beneath the band of his sweatpants. He wasn’t wearing boxers. 

Oikawa took a steady breath. “I want to feel you.”

Iwaizumi rose from her to stand at the foot of the bed. Oikawa came up a bit to lean on her elbows. She licked her bottom lip, and he felt a surge of electricity burst through his spine at displaying himself for her. There was something so right and perfect in the moment, an evenness of being open and unashamed and doing it together. It felt monumental for them, despite its simplicity. 

He undid the tie of his sweatpants and let them fall to the floor. He was just as hard as she was. 

“Tell me what you want,” he said again. This time she said nothing, but motioned a finger for him to come to her again. 

When he knelt onto the mattress, Oikawa sat up and reached out to him. Iwaizumi bracketed his knees around her. She looked up at him for a moment before placing her lips to the space between his pectoral muscles. 

Just as he did to her, she kissed and licked across his chest, only this time daring encircle her fingers at the head of his dick and slowly stroke downward. Without hesitation, she moved her mouth to one of his nipples and gave the smallest bite. As small as the action was, it was enough to render Iwaizumi a creature of heightened feeling and pure electric sensation that spread through his veins and made his toes curl. He nearly doubled over her, draping his hands over her shoulders, one coming to cup the back of her head, but not daring to pull away. He didn’t realize how sensitive he was. 

“Fuck, ‘Kawa.” He gasped, letting his eyes fall closed as she kissed and bit harder. 

She stroked him at an agonizingly slow and even pace, as if trying to map out every vein, ridge, and curve of him. Oikawa experimented with a press of her thumb here, applying pressure there, and it was impossible to tell which felt better. Pleasure bloomed through him in pulsing waves. She was nothing if not eager to learn. 

“I love you, Hajime,” she whispered against his chest, clinging to him. “Love you so much.”

Iwaizumi was never one for words nor strong declarations of feeling. The words seemed to jumble together if he tried to voice them. He was a man of action instead. 

He reached beneath Oikawa’s chin and tilted her face upwards. There was not a moment's hesitation before he kissed her, letting his tongue seek hers in a warm, wet union. Their lips crashed together and molded against each other by seemingly perfect design. All their pent- up passion and unadulterated need went into this kiss. Their moans vibrated through each other to be felt in each other’s lips, chests, souls. Iwaizumi was clutching Oikawa’s face now as she continued to stroke him. 

He concentrated so hard on not coming despite not being able to think of anything more perfect than her hand on him. But no, she deserved more than just this. He wanted to give her more.

They broke apart with a wet gasp, he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” he whispered in the small, private universe that existed between them. “I feel so goddamn lucky.”

Oikawa closed her eyes again. 

“In my top dresser drawer,” she whispered, “there’s, uh, lube and condoms.”

Iwaizumi pulled back to regard her a moment. She was serious. As he moved from the bed to the dresser, something pulled at him. Oikawa said she wanted to have sex, but he couldn’t help but feel as if she was getting too ahead of herself. They had barely touched each other sexually before tonight and going immediately to penetration seemed… irresponsible. 

Just as she said, a small bottle of water-based lubricant and an unopened box of condoms sat neatly in the corner of the drawer. 

Oikawa wanted this but Iwaizumi would regret his entire life if he were to hurt her. Not just physically, but within the emotional context of the type of sex she was asking for. 

“You coming?” she asked with a hopeful tilt in her voice. 

Iwaizumi took the bottle and left the box where it was.

He turned to find her moved against the pillows, laying with one knee propped up and the other splayed out. She moved her hair neatly behind her shoulders. His heart lurched and his dick twitched. 

She raised an eyebrow when she he saw he had no condom in hand. 

“Do you trust me?” Iwaizumi asked before she could question him.

Her mouth closed shut with as she nodded.

Iwaizumi felt huge when he moved back onto the bed, looming over her, and he hoped she didn’t feel intimidated by him. He wasn’t going to hurt her.

In a single motion he set the bottle next to them, pulled Oikawa to him by the backs of her knees, and maneuvered her legs so that they were pressed together and rested against his shoulder by crossed ankles. He took a moment to luxuriate in simply being free to touch her. He wished it could have always been like this. 

Oikawa stayed like that, and Iwaizumi watched her eye his every movement as he reached for the bottle and popped open the bottle of lubricant. He let a few drops coat his fingers before securing it and tossing it away again. 

With his free hand, he held her ankles together and propped those long elegant legs up straight. Their eyes locked as he ran his knuckles down the back of her thigh and to the crease between where her thighs met her bottom. 

“Relax, baby,” he said, hearing her sharp intake of breath at the barest touch of a lubricated finger against her skin. 

Iwaizumi waited a moment, using his other hand to coax her by stroking her thigh.

He tried again, this time feeling her gasp when he pressed two wet fingers between the tightness of her thighs. He rubbed them, coating the skin slick and even attempting a scissoring motion for added effect.

Oikawa’s brow was pulled together in slight confusion at Iwaizumi’s ministrations. He didn’t want to linger too much longer, his own erection becoming too much to ignore. And the glistening droplets of Oikawa’s own arousal across her lower stomach made his mouth water. 

Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around her thighs to keep them tight as he uncapped the bottle again and squeezed a few drops on his dick. He was careful not to stroke himself too hard aside from spreading the lube around. 

Oikawa’s thighs were warm and slick from where he fingered her when Iwaizumi pressed the head of his dick to her and pressed forward. He slid between the tight muscles of her thighs with ease. He took a chance, not knowing if this would feel good or not, but wanted to try. 

He was so fucking glad he did. 

Iwaizumi slid out and thrust his hips forward again. He ground himself there. It was unmistakeable when he slid against her arousal, all smooth hot skin. The reaction was immediate with a slight arch in Oikawa’s back and a low whine. 

“I—I thought you were gonna fuck me, Hajime?” 

Iwaizumi pulled back and thrust again slowly with deliberate aim. He rubbed himself against her and it was electrifying. It shot through the base of his spine like touching an open socket. Oikawa threw an arm over her eyes.

“I thought I was,” Iwaizumi said, biting back a groan as he thrust between her again and again. “Does this not feel good? Fucking you like this? You’re  _ so _ wet Oikawa, I think you rather like it.”

Iwaizumi was never very talkative, at least like  _ this. _ Usually it embarrassed him, either hearing the words or saying them. Not just with Oikawa but with past lovers as well; it was something they always regretted about him as a bed-partner, that steely silence. But he couldn’t help it now. The words fell from him like a waterfall, tumbling over the cliff and into the air, because they were true and he wanted her to know. 

“God,  _ Hajime. _ ” Oikawa was moaning now, heavily, trying to thrust her hips upwards to meet him. She  _ was _ wet, as he said. Her lower tummy glistened from the constant sticky stream. He wished she would touch herself. 

“ _ Please. _ ”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what she was asking for, but he suddenly felt a pang, an itch, to be closer. He pulled away from her for a moment so that he could come to lie next to her on the bed. Oikawa instinctively moved to her side and ground her ass into him. Iwaizumi didn’t immediately move to fuck her again, he just wanted to feel. 

She turned her head to reach him and he met her the rest of the way for a sloppy all-tongues-and panting-breaths kiss. He cupped her jaw with a strong hand as she moaned into his mouth. Their bodies were hot, sticky with sweat and lube. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi’s hand that rested on her face to cover her breast. He cupped her there too, small but firm in his palm. 

Oikawa was insecure about the lack of growth there and wanted them to be bigger. She never really liked to be touched there, so he never did. He never really had the words to tell her they were perfect to him, still beautiful and like the rest of her. 

He could get used to worshipping her if she let him. 

Iwaizumi moved her now-wild hair out of the way to kiss his way along her shoulder. He gently tweaked her nipple, liking the hardness between his fingers, and how it made her arch into his dick so beautifully. 

He liked the way her body fit against his, all skin to skin. She lifted her leg slightly as an invitation that he took immediately. He slid between her legs again, fitting perfectly. She clenched her muscles hard against him. He wasn’t thrusting once he was fully seated between  her tight slick heat, instead using the closeness to grind himself against her in such a way that left her lax and biting her lip to hold back the noises her body so desperately wanted to make. 

“Your clit feels so good rubbing against me.” He whispered in her ear, licking along the shell and pressing a wet kiss to her neck. “Let me hear you baby, please I wanna hear you.”

Their hips rolled together in unison, no skin going untouched. He was holding her close to him with a hand braced against her stomach. He wouldn’t dare move downwards unless she did it for him. 

But still, with closed eyes and a loss of abandon, Oikawa was gasping and moaning and shaking against him. If he had to guess, she was reaching her limit and was close to orgasm. Iwaizumi wanted to see it.

He wanted her to see it too. 

He used his strength to easily maneuver them into a sitting position against the headboard of the bed.

“Come here, come sit in my lap.” Iwaizumi whispered hotly against her neck. In this position it was more for the sake of feeling than being able to fuck. Still Oikawa rocked herself in his lap with his dick trapped inside her and the feeling was unreal. 

“That’s it, just like that,  _ fuck _ .” He was hard and so close. His hands moved across her thighs, hips, across her stomach and everywhere he was allowed. She mimicked him, holding her hands over his and following the same path. She was fully pressed against his chest, simply enjoying the sensation of being held, it seemed.

“You’re the most beautiful woman in the world, you know that?” Iwaizumi moved to catch her eye, he wanted to look at her as he said so. “Everyone in the world would kill to look as good as you do right now.”

Oikawa blanched, surprised by his words, and had to look away. “Hajime, stop.”

“You think I’m lying? Look.”

Iwaizumi tilted her face up so that they were looking at themselves in the vanity mirror of Oikawa’s dresser. It was tall and wide and captured the full image of them: a girl sitting in her boyfriend’s lap, that boyfriend kissing her neck and shoulder as he slowly rocked her against him. They looked simply debauched and beautiful. 

“Touch me, Hajime,” Oikawa whispered, catching his gaze in the mirror. 

“I am touching you,” he smirked, perching his chin on her shoulder. “Quite a bit, actually.”

“Idiot.”

She took his hand and moved it downward until it met silky smooth skin that was dripping wet. Her’s was considerably smaller than Iwaizumi’s, so all he had to do was rub his palm against her, squeezing some, and stroking a bit. She felt perfect in his hand.

“There,” sShe gasped. “Yes,  _ God _ , there.”

Oikawa rocked against him as he thrust upwards, fucking against her and stroking together. Her head fell back against his shoulder and Iwaizumi burned this image into his memory forever. 

She came with a cry, a series of jolts and her thighs shaking, hands grasping at nothing and everything. He continued to stroke her through it, allowing his palm to be coated in her hot bursts of pleasure. 

“That’s it,” Iwaizumi whispered, “that’s it, Tōka, just let it go.”

He could drown in the sounds of her shaky moans and gasps of, “ _ Oh, Hajime. _ ”

Not a moment after pulling his hand away from her, Oikawa rose off of Iwaizumi to turn around. She seated herself again around this thighs and pressed their chests together. They kissed sweetly. Kisses that said “that was lovely” and “you’re perfect”. 

Oikawa didn’t waste a second before grabbing his still painfully hard erection and jerking him off quickly. It barely took a minute of her hand squeezing the head of his dick before he came with Oikawa biting his bottom lip and a sharp groan. He could feel it hit his stomach and the rest was spread over him by her hand that worked him over until he was sensitive and suddenly wrung out. 

Oikawa placed a petal-soft kiss against his lips, his chin, his cheeks. 

“God, that was…” 

Iwaizumi nodded, his eyes falling closed. “I know.”

He smiled against her mouth and she laughed before kissing him again.  
  


They rested a moment before going to the bathroom on shaky legs and wobbly knees. There was something so indescribably intimate about both of them coming to wash their hands, pass a wash cloth between them to clean off their stomachs and Oikawa’s well-fucked thighs. Iwaizumi was used to one or the other slinking away to take care of themselves alone because it couldn’t have been done together. Now he couldn’t imagine going back that that. His head felt fuzzy and happy. 

He wondered how much of this story Oikawa was going to relay to the ladies at work. “ _ Oh yes, my dear Iwa-chan simply ravished me silly last night! Use your imagination~!”  _ Accompanied with a wink and a toss of hair. He couldn’t help but grin about it as she ran a face cloth over her lips. 

They resettled on the bed, under the covers, with Oikawa settled on Iwaizumi’s chest. He kept a knee propped up as if to trap her there. Her fingers traced patterns on the skin of his chest as he did the same across her back. 

“Thank you.” she said, the words barely higher than a whisper. It was loaded with feeling and too much to say. 

“I love you.”

It was all he could think of and all he wanted to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I had way more notes while writing this and don't remember a damn thing I wanted to say. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah so part of the reason why I wanted to write this fic specifically was mostly because I genuinely kinda Hated the way cis people writetrans characters. I can't even tell you how many times I've been grotesquely offended by some of the ways "trans characters" are written in this fandom specifically. And so with Oikawa, I wanted to write a sex scene that didn't misgender, or fetishize her as a transwoman, neglect her dysphoria or reservations about intimacy and why they would be together for a few years and not have sex yet, and didn't reduce her to her genetalia (which is a massive problem I see.) t's mostly with transguys fic where the character will have a vagina and thus Must want vaginal intercourse. for oika, just because she had a penis, I didn't want Hajime to thus treat her like he would a man just because she's got the package still. because it means different things for her, and i wanted Hajime to be very conscious of that. 
> 
> so basically if i managed to pull any of that off, while keeping them in character to some degree, i'm considering this a win. 
> 
> valentines day is coming up, go get laid folks
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/patroklov) | [tumblr](http://broukuto.tumblr.com)


End file.
